In laser systems, such as extended cavity surface emitting laser (ECSEL) systems, the optimum laser optical power output is manually configured by setting the temperature of a periodically poled lithium niobate (PPLN) crystal to a value that maximized the optical power output from the laser device. This is an inherently inefficient process because the temperature is determined at one operating point for laser current and laser diode temperature which, in practice, changes over time. The change in the laser operating point changes the temperature of the PPLN crystal and hence the laser optical power output, generally in a direction of less optical power output. The process has to be repeated for other operating points, which is time consuming and prone to error.